


Roommate swap

by Firebent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebent/pseuds/Firebent
Summary: When Betty's best friend and roommate Veronica tells her that she's moving out to live with her boyfriend, Betty doesn't know what to do. How will she find another roommate so soon? The answer comes in the form of Jughead Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

As Betty flopped down onto the sofa next to Veronica, an overflowing bowl of popcorn in her hands, she couldn't help but smile. Veronica had been her best friend since high school, when the dark haired girl rolled into town from New York. Though they'd had their ups and downs, Betty wouldn't have it any other way, and now everything seemed perfect. They had been living together in their cosy apartment for two years, Veronica slaving away through business school, and Betty working hard at university to fulfil her dream of becoming a lawyer. Everything was just how it should be. Until...

"So the craziest thing happened last night," Veronica says, grabbing some popcorn, "Archie asked me to move in with him." 

Betty is stunned to silence. Archie was Veronica's boyfriend, tall and handsome, with short red hair. They had met in business school about a year ago, and stated dating a few months later. But this seemed so sudden, V hadn't mentioned anything to do with moving out before tonight. 

"Oh, and what did you say?" Betty asks, trying to seem casual when she felt like everything was falling apart. 

"Don't hate me, B, but I said yes," Ronnie replies, her eyes searching Betty's worriedly. Veronica grabs Betty's hands, willing her to be happy. 

"How could I hate you? That's great news, I can't believe you guys are so serious now," Betty forces a smile. She is happy for her friend, but she can't fully suppress the feeling of betrayal inside her. "So, when will you be moving to Archie's place?" 

"In about a week."

"Woah, V I'm gonna need more time than that to find a new roommate, there's now way I can afford to stay here by myself!" Betty replies frantically. Thoughts flood Betty's head: who could she ask to move in with her? Would it be a total stranger? What if nobody wanted to move in? There's no way she could afford the whole rent. If Veronica hadn't been clasping her hands, Betty knew her fingernails would be cutting into her palms. 

"Relax Betty, Archie and I have thought about this, and we have an idea for a potential roommate for you," Veronica says, and Betty looks at her skeptically.  
"Since Archie is going to be kicking his roommate out to make space for me, we thought maybe you and Jughead could live together?" 

Jughead Jones. He was tall, with dark hair and a strong jawline, but he didn't seem particularly sociable. He was a couple of years older than Betty and Veronica, the same as Archie. Betty had only met him a handful of times, at parties and once over burgers at Pops, but always with Archie and Veronica present. He had barely said two words to her, and now she was expected to move in with him? Betty took a deep breath. But what were her other options? Live with a total stranger or drown in debt? Suddenly, the idea of moving in with Jughead seemed much more appealing. 

"I mean, sure, as long as its okay with him," Betty shrugged, "but he'll have to be tidy."

"Oh Betty thank you so much!! I'll let Archie know right away," Ronnie squealed, grabbing her phone from the coffee table and typing out a text, her long, manicured nails tapping softly against the screen. 

Betty smiled. At least she was able to make Veronica happy, even if it meant giving up some of her own happiness. 

***

That week passed by in a flash, and as Friday night approached, Betty's world as she knew it was close to its end. The next morning, Veronica would be leaving, and Archie's mysterious friend moving in. 

"Let's make this a night to remember," Veronica declared from the sofa, scrolling through Netflix to find the most cheesy romcom available. 

"Of course," Betty agrees, handing Veronica a glass of wine, and taking a sip from her own glass. After settling on a film, they cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa, giggling and swooning at all the right moments.

By the time the film had ended, it was late and Betty stifled a yawn.

"Maybe we should get some sleep? You've got a big day ahead tomorrow, " she suggested, pulling out her ponytail and running her fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

"You're always so responsible, B, how am I going to cope without you?" Veronica sighed, "Ever since high school you've been taking care of me, protecting me. When everything went down with Chuck, you were the one who helped me exact my revenge and you gave me a shoulder to cry on."

"It's not like I'm going to be far away, you can always come cry on my shoulder if you need to, " Betty reminds her, "but hopefully Archie won't be making you cry."

"Of course not!" Ronnie laughed, and wrapped her arms around Betty in a tight hug.  
"I'll miss you, Betty Cooper." 

"And I'll miss you, Veronica Lodge," Betty replied, tears escaping from her eyes and making their way down her cheeks. From the wet patch forming on her shoulder, she knew Veronica was crying too. And that's how they stayed for a long time, sobbing in each other's arms. 

***  
Saturday morning was hectic, as Betty helped her best friend load all her things into a removal van. Veronica had a lot of stuff, and she wasn't up for getting rid of any of it, so Archie would just have to make room in his apartment to accommodate it.

After the last box was loaded, Veronica turned to face Betty, fixing her with a teary-eyed gaze.

"Don't forget about me, Betty," Veronica says, pulling the blonde into a hug and nestling into her chest. 

Betty stroked her friend's dark hair, and chuckled softly.  
"As if I could ever forget you."

Veronica pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes delicately, and an attempt to preserve her makeup.  
"Make Jughead feel welcome, okay? I know he comes off as a bit odd, but I'm just certain that you two will get along," Veronica said.  
Betty nodded reassuringly.

"He should be by in a few hours, so you've got time to kill," Ronnie informed her as she climbed into the seat of the removal van. As the van drove away, Betty waved until it disappeared from sight.

She made her way back up to the apartment, which now seemed empty and hollow without Veronica's homely touch. Betty slumped onto the couch with a sigh, wondering how the place would look once Jughead moved in. She prayed he was tidy.

Betty began to clean the place up, making it ready for arrival of her mysterious new roommate. Veronica had said Betty had a few hours to kill, but she had no idea what to do with herself. She decided to take a shower to calm her unease about Jughead moving in.

She definitely felt better as the warm water ran over her skin, the heat seeping into her muscles and helping her relax. She turned off the water and began to dry herself with her fluffy white towel.

A knock sounded at the door.

It couldn't be Jughead, he wasn't due for at least an hour yet. Betty assumed it must be a neighbour, here to ask about Veronica's moving out.

"Just a minute!" She called, and wrapped the towel around herself. When she reached the door, she opened it just a crack so as not to reveal too much of her towel-clad body. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the dark haired boy standing on the door mat. He was dressed simply, in black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, topped by a leather jacket. Upon his head was the grey beanie which Betty had never seen him without, a black curl of hair poking out into his eyes from underneath it. 

" Didn't Veronica tell you I was coming?" Jughead smirked, glancing towards her attire.

Betty was horrified, pulling the towel closer around her. "Y-you're early," she said simply.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked, peering into the apartment behind Betty.

"Yeah, of course, sorry," she replied, stepping aside so Jughead could enter. She showed him which room was to be his, then scurried into her own bedroom to get dressed. When she looked into the mirror, her face was bright red, and her blonde hair hung bedraggled around her shoulders. So much for a good first impression. She hastily threw on some clothes and brushed her hair into a ponytail, before joining Jughead in the lounge.

He was looking around, a thoughtful expression on his face when Betty said, "I'll help you bring up your stuff."

"Ah, right, thanks," he replied distractedly, then set off down the stairs with Betty in tow.

When all the boxes had been brought into the apartment, Betty noted that Jughead didn't have a lot of stuff. Or maybe that was just in comparison to Veronica.

"Thanks for your help," he said with a small smile, "for the sake of introductions, I'm Jughead Jones."

"I'm Betty Cooper," she replied, "I hope we can get along, roomie" Betty added with a laugh.

"I might not be up to Veronica Lodge standards, but I'll try my best," the boy grinned, pulling off his beanie and running a hand through his dark waves. His eyes met Betty's, and she found herself captivated by their blue brilliance. 

After a moment, she caught her breath.  
"I'll make some coffee while you get to work unpacking," Betty said, heading towards the kitchen. 

"Sounds great, I've been told by Veronica that I've to be very tidy, so I'll make sure not to dump my stuff all over the place." 

"Much appreciated." 

***

A couple of hours later, a knock came at Betty's door, interrupting her studies.  
"Come on in," she called, and Jughead entered, glancing around her room as he did so. 

Betty's room was neat and organised, decorated in pastel hues. Fairy lights hung around her desk, emitting a warm yellow glow. She noticed Jughead's gaze fall on her floral bed sheets, her immaculately arranged bookshelf, and finally, on her. 

"I'm all done unpacking," he said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Great," Betty said, gesturing for him to take a seat on her bed. He obliged, turning to face where she sat at her desk. "How are you liking the place?" 

"It's nice, a bit roomier than mine and Archie's, " Jughead informed her. "I was wondering what you wanted to do for dinner?" 

Betty looked over at her clock, she couldn't believe it had got so late already.  
"Why don't we order in? To celebrate your first night here," she suggested. 

"Sounds good, I'm feeling like Chinese food." 

Betty nodded in agreement and went to get the menu from the lounge, handing it to Jughead. She studied his figure as he browsed the menu, surely he couldn't eat much to be so slim. But when he told her what he wanted from the Chinese, her jaw almost fell open. 

" And yes, I will be able to eat all that," the dark haired boy added, with a grin. 

"Whatever you say," Betty laughed, going on her phone to place their order.  
"I'm gonna watch some TV, want to join me?" 

"Sure." Jughead followed Betty into the lounge and flopped down onto the sofa. 

Betty headed into the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?" she asked. 

"I brought some beers, they're in the fridge." 

Betty grabbed a beer for him, and poured herself a glass of white wine before heading back over to the sofa and settling next to Jughead. 

Betty flicked on the TV, then paused. She had no idea what Jughead would even want to watch. 

"So, uh, what do you like to watch?" Betty began. 

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a movie buff," he smiled sheepishly, "I love old films, and I'm totally into cinematography. I'm pretty handy with a camera." 

"Wow," Betty said, suddenly feeling ashamed of her own taste in chick-flicks and corny action movies. 

"I used to work at an old drive in cinema in my home town," Jughead said. Betty was surprised at how forthcoming he was being, considering how antisocial he had seemed when she had met him in the past.

"I can't believe drive in cinemas still exist, I'd love to go to one," Betty said wistfully. 

"Then perhaps I'll have to take you sometime," Jughead said, a slightly flirtatious tone to his voice. 

"I'll hold you to that, Jones," she chuckled. 

That night, Betty learned a lot about Jughead Jones. They talked for hours. She learned that he was a journalist for the local paper, and that he'd studied journalism in college, and one day hoped to be a reporter for a big city newspaper. He told her more about his interest in photography, as well as his other likes and dislikes. Betty divulged her fair share of information too, telling him how she was in law school and her dream of fighting for justice. They shared a love of novels and poetry, and for all Jughead's talk of old movies, he admitted that trashy TV shows were a guilty pleasure. 

Betty watched him devour all his Chinese food when it arrived, stuffing chow mein into his mouth and hardly seeming to take a breath as he ate. Strangely, it was kind of impressive. 

Betty had never been able to eat a lot, not since her mother had shamed her every time she had something less healthy than vegetables. After a few more glasses of wine, she ended up spilling this information. 

"Well you look amazing, so you've nothing to worry about," Jughead replied, emboldened by the alchol he had consumed. 

She smiled in reply, reaching out to ruffle his dark curls, "Thanks, Jug." She had definitely had too much to drink, to cope with her nerves about meeting him. 

Jughead was taken aback, but didn't flinch away. He just turned to watch the film that played on TV, some black and white horror movie. 

Betty tried her best to pay attention to the film, but soon enough her eyes were fluttering closed as she fell asleep right there on the sofa, unknowingly letting her head fall onto Jughead's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write another chapter of this, a little less fluffy. It just seemed like there was a lot more to say, and I wanted to explore Jughead's pov a little. Hope you enjoy!

Jughead awoke to find himself squished up on the sofa, Betty's blonde head on his chest, his arm numb beneath her shoulder. He smiled to himself: she was definitely not what he had expected. 

He had met her before, and had know her as Veronica's bubbly, blonde friend. She seemed outgoing and kind, which was why Jughead has assumed they wouldn't get on. He had always been the loner type, with his nose in a book or a pen in his hand. He had never been friends with sociable, cheerleaders like Betty and Veronica, and it was a miracle he even got on with Archie. Which was why Betty Cooper continued to surprise him. 

From her half-dressed appearance when he had arrived early, to her over-zealous drinking last night, Jughead couldn't keep up with the girl. He had only agreed to move in with her because he had no other choice after Archie abandoned him, but he was starting to feel like it was one of the best decisions he had made in a while. 

Betty shifted in her sleep, writhing about to find a comfortable position. He didn't have the heart to wake her, even though her elbow had jabbed him painfully. After a few more long minutes, Jug decided to get up after all. He gently shook Betty's shoulder, and watched as her big green eyes slowly opened. 

"Hey, morning," he said. 

"Mm, morning." Betty blinked, and it was then that the light of realisation entered her eyes. She was lying on top of her new roommate, and that was where she had slept. Abruptly she rose, the horror apparent on her face, and Jughead couldn't help but smirk. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, I can try out my new bed another time," he laughed, watching her expression deepen. 

"I can't believe I stopped you from sleeping in your bed on your first night here. You must think I'm the worst roommate ever." 

"Not at all, Archie and I used to crash on the couch all the time." Jughead told her. 

Betty giggled, appearing to relax as she stretched her arms above her head.  
"You must be pretty comfy, I feel like I had a great night's sleep." 

"Lucky for you. I think you might have broken my rib with your elbow," Jug said, pretending to rub his side melodramatically. 

Betty rolled her eyes and padded over to the kitchen. After a moment, Jughead could smell coffee, and he grinned when she brought two mugs out into the lounge. 

"An apology," she said, "for almost breaking your ribs."

He chuckled softly, "I appreciate it, Betty, but you're going to have to do more than that." 

With a sigh she sat down next to him, and leaned in, dangerously close. "What else do you have in mind?" she asked, a smirk on her lips. 

Jughead was taken aback, his eyes widened: yet again Betty had surprised him. That was when she laughed and nudged him, releasing him from his dazed state. 

"I was only kidding, relax," she grinned, clearly pleased with herself for the response she had caused.

Jughead cleared his throat, "You can take me out to Pop's for breakfast? As an apology." 

Betty considered it thoughtfully, then nodded. "Fine, but just know that I'm not buying you a mountain of food."

Jughead decided to take a quick shower before they left, and he found himself thinking about Betty. Would he ever understand her? Could he ever predict what she was going to do next? 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a knock came on the bathroom door.   
"You forgot to take a towel in," Betty called, "so I brought you one." 

"Oh, uh, I'll come grab it." Jughead said, making his way to the door and dripping all over the floor. He opened the door just a crack, only enough for Betty to thrust the towel through.   
"Thanks," Jughead said, going to close the door, when he felt Betty push it back playfully.   
"Are you really so desperate to see me?" he joked, wrapping the towel round his waist just in case. 

"Just trying to level the playing field, since you saw me yesterday." Betty replied with a chuckle. 

Jughead laughed, as he recalled the mortified look on her face as she realised her new roommate had just seen her in nothing but a towel. He decided to try and embarrass her some more.

He pulled the bathroom door open, and watched as Betty stared at him, only a towel round his waist. Her eyes travelled over his muscled body until they reached his smirking face.

She suddenly reached up to cover her eyes, though it was too late now.   
"Jughead!!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as her cheeks flushed crimson.   
"There's your payback," he said.

"I better learn to watch what I say around you," Betty replied, turning her back to him. 

He couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to his bedroom. As he stopped to open the door, he turned back to see Betty staring after him unashamedly. That girl would be the death of him. 

***

Breakfast at Pop's followed the same playful tone, though Betty scowled when Jughead order an enormous portion. 

"Are you taking advantage of the fact that I'm treating?" she asked. 

"Only as much as you took advantage of the view this morning." 

Betty rolled her eyes, "I didn't realise I'd be living with such an exhibitionist. Were you like this with Archie too?" 

Jug shook his head, "Only for you, Betty Cooper." 

"What do you normally get up to on a Sunday then?" Betty asked, changing the subject. 

"Usually reading, working on my articles, fixing up my bike-" he began. 

"Bike? Like a motor bike?" 

"Well yeah," Jug said, "I need it when I'm chasing up leads for an article. Its back at the apartment, in the car park, if you wanna see."

"Sure," Betty nodded, and she paid the bill, albeit begrudgingly. 

***

When they got back to the apartment, Betty said she had to study for a few hours before Jughead took her out on his bike. Jug settled down onto his bed and pulled out his laptop, opening files for the latest article he was working on. After about half an hour he began to hear the muffled sound of conversation from Betty's room. It sounded like she was on the phone, and he kept hearing her laugh. Intrigued, he scooted close to the wall between their bedrooms to try and make out what she was saying. 

"-he's actually way nicer than I expected... I know!! Well what was I meant to think, his name is Jughead, " she was saying. She was definitely speaking to Veronica. Jughead couldn't help but smile knowing they were talking about him. 

"Oh my God, V, I can't believe you just said that!!... Well, yeah, obviously he's hot but he just got here, I'm not gonna scare him away like that." 

So she thought he was hot. Interesting. He wondered what Veronica could be suggesting the Betty was so against.

After hearing that conversation, Jughead knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from teasing Betty on their drive later. So when it came to lunch time and he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he had to conceal the mischievous smile on his face. 

"Come in," he said. 

Betty entered, and began to look around the room. The colour scheme was mostly greys and blues, aside from the checkered bed spread. Jug's desk was slightly cluttered with newspaper articles and hastily-scrawled notes. Some photographs were hung on the wall, and Betty walked over to study them. There were photos of him and Archie, along with other friends from back home; photos of him and his dad in their trailer; photos he had taken, of buildings and sunsets and nature. 

"You took these?" Betty asked, gesturing towards the photographs. 

"Yeah, most of them," Jughead replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"They're amazing, really."

"Thanks, Betty. But that can't be why you came in here?" 

"Ah, no. I was gonna make us a little picnic, for when we go out. I wanted to know if there was anything in particular you wanted?" Betty said. 

"Nah, you know I'll eat anything," he laughed. As Betty nodded and turned to go, Jughead couldn't help but cause a little mischief.   
"Were you on the phone to Veronica earlier?" 

Betty blushed, her mouth opening slightly. Jug wished he had heard the other end of that conversation.   
"What, are you listening in on my phone calls now?" 

"No, no, just curious," he lied. 

"Fine. She just wanted to know how you and I are getting along." 

"And what did you say?" 

"We're getting on like a house on fire," she said sarcastically, exiting the room. 

***

Jughead entered the lounge to find Betty stuffing sandwiches and snacks into her backpack. She'd changed from her pastel pink jumper and blue jeans into black ripped jeans and a cropped denim jacket. Her hair was still tied up in its signature ponytail. 

"Are you trying to look more like a biker, Betts?" he laughed. He couldn't deny that she looked good, possibly even better than before. 

"Maybe," she giggled, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Just let me get my stuff," Jug said, pulling on his leather jacket. He ducked into his room to grab helmets, and tossed one to Betty. 

They made their way downstairs and out to the car park. Jughead led Betty over to where his bike was.   
"Here we are." 

"That is so cool," Betty breathed, clearly eager to set off. 

Jughead climbed onto the bike, pushed up the kickstand and turned on the engine. He put on his helmet and watched as Betty did the same. She then cautiously clambered on behind him, loosely wrapping her arms around his middle. 

"You're going to want to hold on tighter than that," he said, and Betty did so. 

Then they took off, the engine roaring and the wind whipping at their clothes. Despite Betty's prior confidence, she held on tight the whole way, almost suffocating Jughead at one point when he braked hard. He turned onto the narrow road through Fox forest, and eventually pulled up at a clearing. He turned off the engine and kicked down the stand. He dismounted as Betty did the same. 

"That was... exhilarating." She said, eyes wide. "It's so beautiful in these woods." 

Jughead nodded his agreement, and he sat down on a fallen tree tunk nearby. "I'm starving, let's have that picnic." 

"When aren't you starving?" 

They ate and chatted, forced to sit close together because the tree trunk was only short, but neither of them minded. 

When it was time to head back, Jughead enjoyed how it felt to have Betty holding him tightly. 

***

"Since I got breakfast and made lunch, dinner is in your hands," Betty declared as they entered the apartment. 

"You're going to regret that, Cooper," he laughed.

"Whatever, I deserve a rest." 

"That you do. Your arms must be aching from how tight you were holding me on the way back." Jughead teased, earning a raised eyebrow from Betty. 

"It's not like I had a choice," she retorted, "trust me, I wouldn't get too close to you unless I had to." She undid her ponytail, letting her golden waves cascade around her shoulders. 

"Did you have to be so close to me on the sofa last night?" Jughead taunted. 

"You make it sound like something happened," Betty laughed, "In your dreams." 

"Or maybe in yours?" he replied, making his way over to where Betty stood in the lounge. He kept getting closer, backing her against the wall. 

"Jughead?" she said questioningly, her big green eyes staring directly into his. 

He leaned down, almost at her lips, to test her reaction, and was pleased when she moved to close the distance. Even more pleased when she opened her lips to allow his tongue to enter. She balled the edge of his t-shirt in her hand, using it to pull his body closer still. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on her waist, and she let out a soft moan as he thrust his hips into her. 

"Jug," she breathed against his lips. She broke their kiss to lift off his shirt, and allowed him to pull hers over her head. Betty reached for his jeans, hastily unzipping them. As she moved to take off her own jeans, Jughead stepped out of his, letting them pool on the floor. 

Betty reached out, pulling Jughead back in to kiss her, their tongues crashing against one another. Yet again, Betty caught him off guard, taking control even though Jug was the one who initiated their kiss. He reached around her back to undo the bra, tossing it onto the floor beside them. As beautiful as Betty looked in lace, Jug was far more interested in what was underneath, giving it the full attention of his hands. 

Betty's hands reached the bulge growing in Jughead's underwear, and he couldn't keep quiet.   
"Fuck, Betty," he sighed softly.   
He grabbed the underside of Betty's thighs, hoisting her up around his waist. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom. 

Jughead kicked the door open and threw her down on the bed. Lust filled her eyes, and she watched his every move as he removed his underwear and her own. 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Jughead couldn't get enough of hearing Betty moan his name as he touched her.


End file.
